Heart shaped box
by Mitsuki97
Summary: This is a pretty long one shot, but please read it! . Boomer wants to confess to Bubbles, but he hasn't had the courage or time to do so. Will he be able to tell Bubbles? Will she accept it?
1. Heart shaped box

Hi! This is just a one shot~ I hope you like it! ^_^ Have and questions or comments, feel free to contact me~!

"Blossom!" Bubbles yelled as she headed downstairs. Her cheery voice ringing throughout the house.

"Bubbles! Shut up! It's too early!" Buttercup yelled at her younger sibling. But with those words a bucket of water came rushing down onto Buttercups face.

"Buttercup, you know not to be mean to bubbles." Blossom placed her hands on her hip as she placed the bucket next to her. Buttercup groaned as she sat up.

"I wasn't even mean. I was just stating the truth!" Buttercup rubbed her eyes and went to the bathroom. Blossom shrugged and walked over to Bubbles' room. She knocked on the slightly open door.

"Knock-knock! It's me. What did you need?" Blossom slowly entered Bubbles' room. She rushed over to her younger sister after she saw her laying on her bed sobbing.

"B-bubbles! What happened?" Blossom questioned. Bubbles sniffled and rubbed her eyes.

"I have nothing to wear!" Bubbles sobbed louder into her pillow. Blossom sighed and opened her closest, only to be ambushed my clothes.

"Bubbles you have plenty! Besides you never had trouble finding a new style in the past." Blossom dig her way upwards through the mountain of clothing. Bubbles sat up and hugged her childhood stuffed animal octi.

"I know! But I need a new way to arrange them and I have no idea what to do!" She hugged octi tightly. Blossom groaned and picked out a plaid baby blue skirt.

"How is this?" Blossom held it up.

Bubbles nodded. "I-I like it." She stood up next to her pink sister. And looked through her clothes with octi in one hand and shoes in the other.

"See, you have something to wear." Blossom smiled at her sister. Bubbles hugged Blossom and ran into her own bathroom that the professor built since buttercup complained it was too 'girlie'. Once Bubbles came out in her plaid baby blue skirt, loose white long sleeved frilled shirt, black stockings, and baby blue pumps she went over to Blossom. "B-blossom? Have you ever liked someone so much you would ask them out?" Bubbles blushed.

"Um… Well yes." Blossom blushed and adjusted her voice. "But what is your problem sister?"

Bubbles gulped. "W-well you see… I like Boomer ruff… a-and we've been friends for a while. But I never really asked him if he's ever had feelings for someone. He's so sweet and gentle Blossom! It makes my heart race when I stand next to him." Bubbles cheeks turned bright red. Blossom smiled and hugged her little sister.

"Then you go ask him! I know you can do it!" Blossom looked her sister in the eyes and smiled warmly at her. Hoping it would give her some confidence. Bubbles nodded and squealed excitedly. She rushed down the stairs and out the door to her bike as she waited for her sisters so they could venture to school. Buttercup leaned against Bubbles door frame as she looked at Blossom who was still sitting on Bubbles' bed.

"So she likes a rowdy ruff?" Buttercup moved and stood next to Blossom.

"It seems to be so." Blossom stiffly laughed.

"If he hurts her, you know what I promised." Buttercup stared at her sister seriously.

"Yes, I remember. You'll beat the hell out of the poor fellow." Blossom stood.

"Exactly." Buttercup laughed. "Now it's time to leave." Buttercup exited the room and down to where Bubbles had been waiting. Blossom followed her raven haired sister.

"Let's go!" Blossom cheered as they all got on their bikes and raced off to school. When they arrived Boomer was waiting behind a tree for Bubbles. Blossom spotted him as did Buttercup, but they left it alone so their sister could experience puppy love.

"Bubbles, I have to go tutor someone today. Soooo later!" Blossom locked her bike down and ran towards the red bricked school. Bubbles tilted her head.  
"That was weird…" Bubbles looked at her sister. "Looks like it's just you and me having a free period off right Butter…cup?" Bubbles felt her heart drop as Buttercup had vanished. "Or maybe it's just me." She gulped and started to walk over to where Boomer had been 'hiding'. Bubbles rested her hand on the bark of the tree.

"Hi B-boomer." Bubbles blushed. Boomer smiled at cute small framed blonde.

"Hi Bubbles." Boomer hugged her gently as if she was fragile china. Bubbles looked around nervously.

She stiffly laugh. "haha, s-so My seventeenth birthday is coming up and I was just wondering if, um…" Bubbles throat dried up as she looked at the dark blue rowdy ruff. Boomer tilted his head. "You were wondering if I would go. Of course I would! Don't be silly!" Boomer smiled at the blushing puff.

"W-well it was something like that." Bubbles laughed shyly. Boomer suddenly jumped up.

"Are you ok Boomer?" Bubbles tilted her head. Boomer blushed at the sight of her and nodded his head.

"Ah, um, yes! Yes, I am!" Boomer shoved his hands into his pockets. Boomer and Bubbles laughed as they walked to class. Boomer felt so warm inside when he was around her. He was defiantly going to tell her this weekend exactly how he felt. The day went on slowly as Boomer checked his phone, he say it was Friday the 25th, of May. Tomorrow was Bubbles birthday party. He sighed and held a small heart shaped box close to his chest. The school day had finally ended after eight hours of agonizing school work. Boomer waited for Bubbles in their usual spot. As he waited his brothers passed by with the Blossom and Buttercup. They looked as if it was a serious conversation. Boomer shook his head and placed the heart shaped box into his pocket, until bubbles greeted him cheerfully.

"Hi Boomer!" she hugged him.

"Hi bubbles, I have a question." Boomer took her hand in his, but his throat ran dry. 'Uh…Would you… like to ride our bikes home together?" Boomer smiled at her sheepishly. Bubbles nodded and smiled.

"Sure!" She locked arms with him as they walked over to the bike rack. As they rode their bikes home, Boomer noticed how the wind was blowing. He knew it would make it hard for Bubbles to hear what he was saying.

"Bubbles… Daisuki." He smiled gently as he looked at her. Bubbles continued to hum without noticing what Boomer had said. Bubbles skidded to a stop as did Boomer when they arrived at her home.

"This is my stop." Bubbles giggled.

"I s-suppose it is." Boomer stuttered. He gripped the velvet heart shaped box and tug it out from in his pocket. Boomer blushed as Bubbles had suddenly grabbed him by his shirt and pressed her lips against his. They melted into each other's arms for a few seconds, until they heard so other bikes stopping. Bubbles Pulled away from their bittersweet kiss and waved goodbye to Boomer before she went inside for the night. Bubbles ran to her room and flopped onto her bed. Blossom and Buttercup entered her room quietly.

"Bubbles?" The asked in unison. Bubbles looked at them with a love struck expression.

"Girls! I did it! Well sort of." She hugged octi.

"What do you mean?" Blossom questioned.

"I sort of… kissed Boomer." Bubbles blushed and shielded her face with octi. Blossom looked at Bubbles speechless.

"Gah. Well t-that's good! I'm glad you're breaking out of your shell." Blossom smiled. Buttercup looked too angry to speak. Her body language scream she was going to kill someone.

"Um… Buttercup go take a nap." Blossom gestured Buttercup to leave. Buttercup stiffly left Bubbles' room while she mumbled some gibberish and insults towards Boomer.

"Bubbles be careful. We don't want you getting hurt. Okay?" Blossom cupped Bubbles' hand in hers and then left without another word. Bubbles tilted her head as she got ready for bed she didn't see her sisters. She turned all the lights off except her night light next to her bed and snuggled with octi. After their long slumber the doorbell rang. Bubbles shot up out of her bed.

"What? What was that?" She stood up and put her slippers on. She went to the door and opened it. It was boomer holding a bouquet of white lilies and the small heart shaped box was attached too it. Bubbles blushed and tried to brush her hair with her fingers.

"B…Boomer what are you doing here?" Bubbles questioned.

Boomer took a deep breath. "Bubbles. I… I have something to say." Boomer's face was flushed at the sight of bubbles in her baby blue night gown and fuzzy baby blue slippers.

"Yes, Boomer?" Bubbles heart began to pound as she stared at her counterpart.

"B…Bubbles, for a long time I have liked- No, loved you. Ever since you were nice to me when we were little my feelings for you bloomed. You were always so sweet, and nice! It's time I asked you. Bubbles would you be my girlfriend!?" Boomer's held the flowers out to Bubbles. His rushed and sudden confession had Bubbles speechless and blushing. Bubbles nodded her head. "Of course!" Boomer hugged her. "I'm so glad!" He gently let go and gave her the Flowers. "There's a box on there. I want you to read it after I'm gone ok?" Bubbles nodded at Boomers words. Boomer smiled and gave her a small kiss on the lips. Boomer gave her another hug. "It's my time to go. I'll see you again one day." Boomer smiled softly at his love. Bubbles tilted her head. "O…Okay?" Bubbles watched Boomer get on his dark blue bike. She watched his figured slowly fade. Bubbles went back to her room. Her sisters hadn't woken up. It was Saturday after all. Bubbles got a vase and some water for her flowers. As she sat down on her bed and undid the bouquet, she remembered the small hearted shaped box. As Bubbles opened it there was a diamond ring and a letter in it. She tilted her head and read it out loud to herself

"_Dear Bubbles,_

_I figured by the time you are reading this I'm going to be off too defeat Him. He had been threatening the destruction of you girls and Townsville. We didn't want anything to happen too you three so we are going to his dimension and put an end to Him. I'm sorry if I don't make it back, but I promise we will not fail this mission. I will protect, even if that means I will not live. Bubbles please keep smiling and being kind. You don't know how much that has helped me. I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend and I've wanted to ask for your hand in marriage but seeing as we aren't old enough please take this promise ring and never forget it. So before we left I wanted you to at least know I felt the same way about you… Bubbles I love you with all of my heart and I'll try to get back to you, but for now. Please wait for me my perfect calla lily. _

_-Love Boomer." _

Bubbles gripped the letter tightly and began to cry.

She whispered to herself. "I love you too Boomer…I'll wait." She held octi once again and softly cried with the letter in her hand…

-_End-_

Alight! Well I feel like that was very sloppy! But I also had an idea for the letters of Blossom and Buttercup. So if you guys want me to make a story like this one just with them I can. ^_^ Just leave a comment on who you would like to be written about first and thank you for reading!


	2. Leather boxing gloves

Forgive meeeee! I have been slacking off a lot (;-;) But I have buttercup's and Butch's point of view in the story~! So please enjoy! Any questions or comments fell free to contact me ^_^

"Blossom!" bubbles cried.

Buttercup had jumped off her bed and landed on the cold and slightly cushioned floor. Buttercup climbed back into her bed.

"Ow!" buttercup said quietly to herself. She grunted, while she took a deep breathe.

"Bubbles! Shut up! It's too early!" buttercup yelled at her younger sibling. She immediately regretted it as soon as she heard bubbles' sniffling. Blossom rushed into Buttercups room and dumped a bucket of water on her sisters' face.

"Buttercup, you know not to be mean to Bubbles." Blossom set the bucket aside and placed her hands on her hips. Buttercup shot up from where she had been laying down.

"I wasn't being mean! I was just saying the truth!" Buttercup sighed and stood up. "I'm to go get ready."

Blossom sighed and left Buttercups room. As she did so Buttercup turned on the shower. While she hooked up her green iPhone too an auxiliary chord and blasted _somewhere in never land _by_ All-time low. _She closed the curtains to the bathroom window and got in the shower; humming along to the tune. When she stepped into the shower the water was warm and calming, But not until a loud thud omitted from the bathroom. She slowly reached for a towel when a rough hand gently grabbed her wrist. Buttercup took a sharp breathe.

"Butch is it you?" Buttercup asked. She could hear a quiet snicker.

"Yeah it's me." Butch released Buttercups hand. Buttercup turned off the shower and reached for her clothes on the towel rack. As her hand wondering the cold metal, she felt clothes eventually rub against her hand. Butch gave a small laugh.

"Still the same I see." Butch commented.

"Yep, I'm the same as when you last saw me. Which was yesterday you moron." Buttercup let out a laugh. She hopped out of the shower wearing black loose fight jeans, and an emerald green tank top. Buttercup stretched her back as she looked over at butch sitting on the bathroom rug. She smiled and straightened back up.

"So got anything for me today?" She asked cheerfully.

"All I have is some gum and these." He reached into his back pack and pulled out a pair of leather boxing gloves. Buttercup stared at the boxing gloves in curiosity.

"Where did you get these?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side.

Butch sighed. "I found them yesterday outside of the gym. No one seemed to claim them after I ran around the gym like an idiot trying to return them to their owner."

Buttercup snickered. "Of course you would do that." She smiled at Butch. Buttercup glanced up at the clock and shook her hair off , then proceeded to put the rest of her clothing on which was a black leather jacket, socks, and emerald green converse. As she tied her shoe laces she held up a small envelope to Butch.

He tilted his head "What's this?"

Buttercup stood back up and patted his head. "It's Bubbles' birthday party invite." She held out her hand to help Butch get up.

"I see." Butch took her hand and stood up. "Hopefully I can make it..." Butch whispered too himself.

Buttercup tilted her head at her counterpart. "What did you say?" She inched closer to him.

"I-it was nothing, I swear!" Butch's cheeks flushed at how close Buttercup was to him. Buttercup stared at his eyes for a few seconds before backing off of Butch.

"I'll let it slide for now; but you need to go, it's almost time for school." Buttercup pressed her hands against Butch's back and guided him towards the window. "Have a nice flight too your bike!" Buttercup gave him a push out of the window. Butch didn't start flying for a few seconds as he stared at the window he had just been pushed out of like humpty dumpty. He sighed and right before he made impact with the ground he stopped mid fall and hovered over the grass. He stared at the ground for a small moment in time before his eyes started to tear up.

"I…I can't tell her…" Butch gripped a small piece of paper in his hand and placed it in the tattered and beaten leather gloves. As Butch flew away from the two-story tall house he couldn't help but shedding a few tears and wiping them away quickly in desperation too stop them from running down his cheeks any more. He faded into the sunrise towards his home. Buttercup glanced out the window before stepping out of the bathroom. A sudden rush of heat ran too her cheeks.

"Why is my heart beating so fast?" She gripped the middle of her chest, but only shook her head and headed towards Bubbles' room to check up on her. Before she entered the room she heard her two sisters talking about the ones they liked. Buttercup stayed near the door to listen to what her baby sister had to say. Buttercup could hear Bubbles stutter.

"W-well you see… I like Boomer ruff… a-and we've been friends for a while. But I never really asked him if he's ever had feelings for someone. He's so sweet and gentle Blossom! It makes my heart race when I stand next to him." Buttercup placed a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't interrupt her sisters' conversation. Buttercup gripped her mouth even harder as she heard Blossom speak.

"Then you go ask him! I know you can do it!" Blossom encouraged. Before long she heard Bubbles' excited squeal. Buttercups breathe stopped as her blonde sister ran straight past her and out the door.

Buttercup gave a sigh of relief and then leaned on the door frame of Bubbles' room, before Blossom could leave.

"So she likes a rowdy ruff?" Moved and stood next to Blossom

"It seems to be so." Blossom stiffly laughed.

"If he hurts her, you know what I promised." Buttercup stared at her sister seriously.

"Yes, I remember. You'll beat the hell out of the poor fellow." Blossom stood.

"Exactly." Buttercup laughed. "Now it's time to leave." Buttercup exited the room and down to where Bubbles had been waiting. Blossom soon joined her sisters.

"Let's go!" Blossom cheered as they all got on their bikes and raced off to school. As they arrived at the school Buttercup noticed Boomer.

"Let's give them some time alone." Blossom stared at Buttercup to come with her. Buttercup sighed and growled towards Boomers direction. "Fine." Buttercup hated seeing her sister grow up. She didn't want her to become boy crazy like Blossom was when they first entered high school.

"Bubbles, I have to go tutor someone today. Soooo later!" Blossom locked her bike down and ran towards the red bricked school.

"Looks like it's just you and me having a free period off right Butter…cup?" Bubbles felt her heart drop as Buttercup had vanished. Blossom and Buttercup met each other inside the school. As they walked Buttercup's heart froze when she saw butch heading towards her. Her pulse began to pick up the closer he got too them. '_What is going on with me?'_ Buttercup thought to herself.

"Hey buttercup. Hey Blossom." Butch greeted them.

"Hey pinker. Sup B-cup." Brick snickered. Buttercup growled at Brick.

"Hi Butch, and Hello Brick." Blossom waved at both of them.

"Hey Butch, Yo low weight." Buttercup laughed, as Butch snickered at Brick. Blossom covered her mouth with her hand and giggled. Brick gritted his teeth.

"You said you'd never mention that again!" Brick snapped.

"Well, you were more of an ass than usual, so I had to pull out the big guns." Buttercup continued to laugh. She remembered when they were at a weight lifting competition. Brick had been bragging to Blossom at how much he could lift. The day of the competition Buttercup and Butch had both lifted twice as much as Brick could. He made them both swear never too tell anyone else.

"Ah, I remember it like it was yesterday." Buttercup took in a deep breath and laughed with Butch. Brick bit his lip and locked arms with Blossom, throwing her off guard.

"Let us go, Blossom." Brick tugged her gently away from the green pair. As they watched Blossom stumble while the walked away, Buttercup glanced over at Butch and felt the same heat as this morning starting to rush to her cheeks. She looked away from him and started to walk briskly to class.

"H-hey! Wait!" Butch tried to walk with Buttercup.

"Huh? O-oh, sorry!" Buttercup slowed down. "Just a little jumpy right now."

Butch tilted his head. "Okay?"

"Hey, um, I'm just gonna go to class." Buttercup adjusted her voice and gave Butch a small hug before walking to class. As she walked she felt the same pain in her chest, from before.

"Why does my chest hurt so much?" Buttercup whispered to herself as she entered the classroom. After the long and enduring eight hours she went to the bicycle rack and unlocked her emerald green mountain bike. Butch came up behind her with his motorcycle helmet on.

"BOO!" he put his hands around Buttercup's waist.

"AHHH!" Buttercup instinctively stepped on his foot, twisted her waist body and punched him in the chest. Butch fell to the ground gasping for air, as he took off his helmet.

"M…My… god. Y…You've gotten…stronger." Butch gave a small laugh.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I just… instincts, and you and then! I'm so sorry." Buttercup kneeled down next to Butch still apologizing.

"Haha, it's okay. Nothing to worry about." He sat up. "But backpacks are not comfortable to land on." Butch stretched his back.

"Ah, sorry!" Buttercup gave him a hug. Butch blushed and smiled.

"Again, don't worry about it. I'm a big boy." He laughed and stood up. "Oh, hey! Want to ride my bike home?" Butch asked.

"Sure!" Buttercup answered excitedly. She gripped the strap of her back pack.

"You can but that in my saddle bag." Butch pointed at Buttercups black backpack. Butch set his back pack down next too Buttercup.

"Wait right here." Butch ran off into the students parking a lot, until a laud roar of an engine eroded from the lot. Within a few seconds a forest green Suzuki 805 boulevard with bright green led lights slowly came to a stop in front of the side walk. Buttercup walked over to Butch and placed both of their back packs in separate saddle bags. She placed her foot on the small bar that helps her get onto the back seat. She wrapped her arms around Butch's chest.

"Wait one minute you." He kept the bike stable as he took his helmet off. "Put this on."

Buttercup stared at the black helmet. "No way!" She protested, but butch placed it on top of her head.

"You either put it on or I force it on." Butch gave her a stern look. Buttercup sighed and put the helmet on. "Can we go now?" She urged.

Butch smiled. "Hold on tight!" He started driving off slowly until they got too an empty street and he blazed on through. Buttercup smiled as she held onto Butch. He looked over his shoulder and saw her smile.

"You're so cute when you are happy." Butch smiled.

Buttercup tilted her head. "What did you say?" Buttercup questioned.

Butch shook his head. "Nothing!" Butch kept looking forward. After a few short minutes he stopped the bike right before they were at the puffs home.

"Hey, um, I have something for you." Butch put the side stand up. "But I need you to hop off real fast." He smiled at her. Buttercup stood up, balanced her hands on his shoulders. Her footsteps made a small sound on the concrete. "So what is it?" Buttercup rocked back and forth from toe to heel. Butch set the bike to rest and opened up the right saddle bag. "Do you remember those boxing gloves?" Butch questioned.

"Yes, I do." Buttercup yawned real fast and then went back to waiting. Butch placed a note in the newly polished boxing gloves. "Here you go!" He opened Buttercups hands and placed them in her palms.

"Wow! These are awesome! A-Are you sure I can have them?" Buttercup held her blush down. Butch smiled and nodded. "Of course you can have them." Buttercup gave Butch a tight hug.

"Oh thank you! I can't wait to use them! Hey want to go to the gym tomorrow?" Buttercup let go of Butch. "Um… Maybe. But I most likely can't." Butch's voice was very hoarse.

"What? What do you mean?" Buttercup's happy atmosphere started to wash away like foot prints in the sand. "Well…" Butch glanced at his watch. "I-I have to go soon. But before I do. I love you." Butch walked over to Buttercup. He tilted her chin back slightly and gently pressed his lips against hers. Buttercup shut her eyes tightly. She pushed him away, "I don't understand! Why are you doing this?" Buttercup felt tears in the corner of her eyes. Butch looked toward the ground sadly. "I can't tell you exactly why. But please, just tell me if you love me back." Butch looked at her weakly. Buttercup lowered her head, "Love you... Of course I love you! Ever since we were kids I loved you!" Buttercup looked up at Butch with tears running down he cheeks. Buttercup gripped the boxing gloves and started to run home.

"Buttercup wait!" Butch rested on his bike feeling very heavy. Buttercup wiped her tears away as she ran. _'I don't understand. Why would he say that too me, why would I say that too him!'_ Buttercup saw the lights shining from her house. "I can't let them see me." Buttercup ran behind one of the bushes.

"Good, Blossoms already home." Buttercup flew straight too her rooms window and quietly entered her room. She flopped onto her bed and screamed into her pillow, only to be surprised by footsteps in her room. She looked up and Butch was standing in her room shyly.

"You forgot you back pack." He set her bag down.

"Why?" Buttercup stared at him.

"Why what?" Butch said softly.

Buttercup growled. "Why did you say you love me?"

"The same reason why you answered. Too tell you how I felt before I had to leave." Butch sighed.

"I really have to go now… Please take good care of yourself." Butch wiped away a few of his own tears and hurried out of her window. Buttercup looked at the Boxing gloves that were now on her dresser. A small green piece of paper peeked out of the right boxing glove. Buttercup took it out of the glove, but before she could read it she heard her sister's voice. Buttercup set the note aside, wiped away any remaining tears and went too Bubbles' room.

"Bubbles?" The asked in unison. Bubbles looked at them with a love struck expression.

"Girls! I did it! Well sort of." Bubbles hugged her childhood toy octi.

"What do you mean?" Blossom questioned.

"I sort of… kissed Boomer." Bubbles blushed and shielded her face with octi. Blossom looked at Bubbles speechless.

"Gah. Well t-that's good! I'm glad you're breaking out of your shell." Blossom smiled. Buttercup looked too angry to speak. Her body language scream she was going to kill someone.

"Um… Buttercup go take a nap." Blossom gestured Buttercup to leave. Buttercup stiffly left Bubbles' room while she mumbled some gibberish and insults towards Boomer. As Buttercup re-entered her room she closed her window sadly and grabbed the note. As she opened it she sat down on her bed. Buttercup quietly read it too herself.

"_Dear Buttercup,_

_If you are reading this then, I'm glad you aren't too mad at me. The reason I told you my feelings, is because I am packing to go and defeat him with my brothers. He threatened Townsville, he threatened you. I won't let anything happen to you for as long as I live, for as long as I breathe, I will protect you. I'm sorry I have to tell you this on a piece of paper, but please don't hold this against me. I hope when I return we can be together... maybe we can even get married. But until then, train hard every day, and don't forget about the memories we made together. I love you, forever and always. _

_Love,_

_Butch"_

Buttercup's eyes widened. "I-I'm sorry Butch. I wish I could take those words back, I wish I could have been nicer too you… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry!" Tears began to all freely from buttercup's cheeks as she softly placed the note beside her. "I'll love you too, I'll do everything I can to make up for this day. I promise Butch… I promise." Buttercup stared at the leather boxing gloves Butch had given her and began to softly sob.

–_End_

Oh god, I know not what I hath done! Haha. Well I hoped you liked it! Sorry if it got sloppy towards the end (;-;) buuuttt any questions or comments feel free to contact me. Who needs a hug? (/T-T)/ 


End file.
